Not Right
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Everyone knows something is wrong with Lloyd. He was once peaceful, but now he is destroying everything. It's up to Derpy, Doctor Whooves, and Scythe to stop him and reveal Lloyd's darkest secrets, which will prove who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This was a random idea of mine, so yeah. I mean, when does a pony go to the bar? But yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or other brony stuff.

* * *

Chapter 1: Since This

**No one's POV**

With nothing else to do, Lloyd walked into a bar. There were all sorts of ponies there, including Applejack and a changeling wearing black armor. They fought, gambled, and drank.

Lloyd stepped up to the waitress and held up five bits and said, "One bottle of liquor please."

She took the bits and gave him a bottle. He swiftly drank it and felt wobbly.

**The next morning**

Lloyd walked into the library, looking quite drunk, leaving Twilight confused. Apparently, he didn't drink, but he did, she guessed. He walked up and just said, "Sup'?"

Twilight didn't know how to respond. He just dropped a stack of butter on her head.

"For you, sweetheart."

Twilight sat silently as he walked outside with nothing in her head.

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Apple Bloom stood there with her mouth hanging open at the sight of her room set on fire, but with purple fire. In the center, Lloyd sat there with no damage despite how the flames licked there.

He was also laughing.

"Well, hello Apple Bloom. How are you doing?" he asked her, then he disapeared.

**The library**

All of Ponyville was being dangerously pranked by Lloyd, so Twilight looked in the logbooks and searched for Lloyd.

His page was actually blank, but his picture was a shadow of him. But Twilight ripped the page off, but she was sucked in, along with everything else.

**Unknown world**

In front of Rarity was a giant, dark violet, scary temple. It had flaming skulls on stakes on the rails that burned with purple fire. Shadows lurked in the area, and on the top was a tablet.

Rarity walked up the stairs slowly, keeping an eye out. Then she reached the tablet and read it.

_A warrior, the lord of the shadows, is one of the group MANTICORE. He controls all darkness with almost no problem at all. He tends to be alone when he can be with his followers. He is a mix of demon, the undead, and shapeshifter, making him the third-most dark creature there was and will be. He is a good creature though the only way to corrupt him is to force him to drink._

Rarity now knew what happened now, and she had to tell everyone else.

Now.

* * *

If there's anything I have to say, it's wow. And please guess who the changeling I mentioned was in the bar is. Review if you think you-

Slenderdragon49: Screw you.

Me: Screw you not me. So review if you think you know.


	2. Cornered

Hey ponies, it's me, Shade. Alright, more of this. Huzzah. So anyway,

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or other brony stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cornered

**No one's POV**

Scythe saw as the unicorn called Rarity went to the rubble.

Scythe was a unicorn who wore a pure black cloak with a hood and had a pure white coat, though you could only see his legs and his face, but not his eyes. You couldn't see his cutie mark either. He had a scythe with him at all times.

He watched from a crumbled mountain, above where ponies were. He heard them talk about Night Shadow as his disguise. He heard them selecting ponies to fight Night Shadow, selecting one named Derpy and Doctor Whooves. When they were choosing the third one, they had no response.

"Someone?" asked the one called Applejack.

Scythe jumped in front of her and said "Me."

Everypony screamed because of his sudden appearance and his iron-silver scythe. But despite he came up, an argument showed up.

**1 hour later**

Scythe actually felt happy with his two companions, Derpy and Doctor Whooves. Yet they didn't talk to him. They walked in the dimension silently, keeping an eye out. He was about to say something until something came out of nowhere.

It looked like a zombified pony, but it crackled with purple electricity. It wore spiky armor that was on fire. The doctor and Derpy reeled but Scythe sat, unchanged.

"ONE commando zombielectricity? Easy to defeat." he said while he swung his scythe around.

Then hundreds came out of nowhere, all looking quite angry.

"We're screwed." Scythe said with nothing else to say.

* * *

I felt like leaving you guys in a cliffhanger. SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAH!


End file.
